Los Sacrificios
by Suki90
Summary: *Traducción* Universo alterno de lo que hubiera pasado si Sentarō no hubiera "traicionado" a Ai en el episodio 25 de la primera temporada. Ai x Sentarō


**Disclaimer: **Jigoku Shoujo no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por su respectivo autor.

**Resumen: **Fanfic AU acerca de la muerte de Ai. Situado en episodio 25 de la primera temporada.

**Autora original: **PapapapuffyAY

**Traductor: **Suki90

**Pareja: **Ai x Sentarō

* * *

**Los Sacrificios**

— ¡Detengan esto de una vez! —gritó Sentarō, intentando liberarse a sí mismo del fuerte agarre de su padre. Frente a él había una turba furiosa que rodeaba a Ai y a sus padres. El primo mayor no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que era algo horrible. Viendo a través de las piernas de los aldeanos pudo ver un poco a su prima.

La chica de cabello largo estaba atada y con los ojos vendados al igual que sus padres, los cuales estaba cada uno a un lado de ella. Los tres guardaban silencio. El padre de Ai se encontraba sentado con la cabeza gacha.

— Tenemos que obtener el perdón del Dios de la Montaña.

Un hombre con una pala caminó por detrás de los sacrificios — ¡Deténganse por favor! —pero aún con esa suplica, la herramienta de jardinería se alzó sobre la familia de Ai mientras los gritos de Sentarō eran ignorados. Este cerró los ojos antes de que el objeto diera contra las cabezas de sus familiares.

Sus ojos sólo se abrieron cuando se escuchó cómo el arma golpeaba tres veces sobre las suaves cabezas de los sacrificios. Mordiendo su labio inferior, más lágrimas salieron de sus orbes mientras veía los cuerpos de tres miembros de su familia en el suelo sin moverse.

Dos de los aldeanos cogieron cada cuerpo por sus cabezas y pies y los lanzaron al inmenso hoyo en la tierra sin ninguna duda. El acto finalmente se llevó a cabo, por lo que el padre finalmente pudo liberar a su hijo del agarre, permitiéndole así empujar a la gente para poder ver a su prima fallecida.

Sentarō cayó de rodillas a la orilla del hoyo, sin importarle que los aldeanos vieran sus lágrimas — ¡Ai! —cristalinas gotas cayeron de sus mejillas y llegaron hasta la mejilla de la joven de ojos marrones.

— Sentarō… —los labios de Ai débilmente se tornaron en una sonrisa, levantándose un poco al intentar buscarlo.

— ¡Ai! —¿Aún estaba viva? ¿La pequeña joven sobrevivió a un golpe en la cabeza y a una caída en un hoyo de tres metros?

De forma repentina, Sentarō sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Girando confuso vio a su padre detrás de él, viendo cómo es que este negaba solamente con su cabeza. Claramente ellos no querían que hablara con su moribunda prima. Ya era muy duro realmente.

Una pala fue posicionada en sus manos por un calvo hombre. Con sus ojos sorprendidos ojos observó la herramienta.

— ¡Date prisa y hazlo, Sentarō! —gritó un aldeano por detrás.

— Sentarō, debes arrepentirte por los pecados que has cometido los pasados seis años. Esto no se solucionará si no te disculpas —dijo el anciano mientras fruncía el ceño.

— No quiero… —respondió quedamente. ¿Matar a Ai con sus propias manos? Imposible; él la amaba, e incluso aunque no lo hiciera jamás dañaría a alguien.

— ¡A este paso la aldea morirá de hambre!

— ¡Rápido!

— Si esto continua no podré amamantar a mi bebé, ¡no soportará el invierno!

Sentarō cerró sus ojos, intentando bloquear todas las voces. Este era un ejemplo perfecto de la presión en grupo — ¡Sentarō! — sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente debido al llanto de la joven de largo cabello, la cual se encontraba confundida al no entender qué estaba pasando allá arriba, además de no entender por qué aún no se encontraba a salvo en los brazos de él.

— ¡La aldea terminó así por culpa de ustedes dos!

— ¡Discúlpate ahora!

— Sentarō… —la asustada voz de Ai volvió a sonar una vez más. La venda sobre sus ojos perdió fuerza, lo que permitió que uno de sus ojos pudiera ver lo que sucedía.

— ¡Hazlo por la aldea!

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Mordiéndose la lengua lanzó la pala lejos de él y gritó — ¡No! ¡No lo haré! — todo el mundo se quedó callado, sorprendidos por su confesión.

— ¿Vas a permitir que este monstruo viva aún a costa de la vida de los demás? —gritó Okichi— ¿No vas a sacrificar una vida por salvar a las demás? ¡Bien, entonces te puedes ir con ella! —para Sentarō todo fue muy rápido, un momento tenía tierra firma bajo sus pies y al siguiente se vio a si mismo cayendo en el agujero.

Su cuerpo colisionó con el de Ai, amortiguando su caída.

— ¡Muy bien, enterrémoslos! —las piedras comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

Después de salir del repentino shock en el que se encontraba su cerebro comenzó a trabajar y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que cubrió el herido cuerpo de Ai con el suyo, ocasionando que las roca lo golpearan a él.

— Sentarō…

— Lo siento, no pude protegerte… —susurró él con vergüenza, aunque ileso y siendo libre de ataduras, subir a la superficie era prácticamente imposible. El miedo se podía ver en la mirada de Ai. Sentarō tragó con dificultad y alzó una de sus manos, tocando así la mejilla de su prima antes de dirigirse hacia lo que obstruía su vista. Quitando la venda de su rostro, este finalmente pudo ver los ojos de ella.

De su ojo izquierdo comenzaron a salir muchas lágrimas, pero estas se encontraban mezcladas con sangre. Veía con rabia a los que les hacían esto— ¡Los odio! ¡Los odiaré incluso en la muerte! —la luz de la superficie comenzaba a desaparecer gracias a las rocas que se encontraban sobre ellos.

— Ai… —él, que era incapaz de moverse, cayó completamente sobre el cuerpo de ella. Los miles de kilos de las rocas eran las culpables de todo aquello. La luz que se perdía era lo único que les proveía de calor en el frío suelo, pero ya no duraría mucho.

La cabeza de Sentarō se posicionó sobre la de ella— ¿Sentarō…? —en un fallido intento por calmarse, la joven de cabello largo frotó su mejilla contra la de él, empujando parte del rostro de su primo contra el de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración débil. Su aroma a nogal estaba siendo consumido por la tierra fresca. Además de que su piel estaba tornándose muy fía, lo que hacía imposible para él saber si ella lo estaba tocando.

Ella presionó sus labios con los árticos de él, sintiendo la poca vida que había en ellos. Asustada, en su desesperación mordió los labios de Sentarō, tirando y tirando una y otra vez de ellos para conseguir alguna reacción, pero nada pasó… sólo salió un poco de sangre de la herida. La delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte se había cruzado.

Con su último aliento, la herida joven de rojos y obscuros ojos gritó — ¡Los maldigo a todos! —así la luz de la superficie desapareció, el agujero había sido sellado.

* * *

**Suki: **Hola a todos, mucho gusto, soy Suki90 y este es mi primer aporte a la sección en español del fandom de Jigoku Shoujo o Hell Girl. Esta historia Ai x Sentaro –pareja que me encanta por cierto, de la cual lamento haya pocos fics- es de la autora anglosajona **papapapuffyAY, **quien me autorizó la traducción de este relato que me pareció muy interesante. Próximamente traeré más de estos dos, One-shots mayormente, pero lo haré.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**¿Quieres… probar la muerte?**


End file.
